Venture to Isla Sorna
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: I panted as I swung through the trees looking for the lost child. I landed on a branch when I saw a brown and red blur run under me followed by another two. "Raptor..." I trailed off before I heard a blood curdling scream off into the jungle ahead. "Annie!"
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Okay, so earlier I was just browsing around for these kind of stories completely bored out of my mind, and then I find that there is just one story like this?! Man, sure hope that I'm not the only one who likes this stuff...**

Chapter one; Arrival

"Lennox! Are you ready to ship off?" I shouted as I watched him scoop up his daughter in his arms. He smiled and turned to face me with the giggling toddler. "Yeah, I'm almost ready. What about Epps?" I shrugged, "Haven't seen him yet. Hi Annie, how are you doing?" She giggled and held her arms out to me. Will passed her to me and I balanced her on my hip. Will and I set off with Annabelle to go meet up with Epps. We were going to, the three of us, fly over some Costa Rican islands to test the recently made peace treaty and search for a possible base site since the one in Diego Garcia was starting to get a little cramped.

Annabelle started to squirm as Bumblebee walked by. "Hey 'Bee! You seen Epps?" I shouted. He looked down at us. "He just went down-" He was cut off as a wrench crashed into his helm. "Ow!" He whined as Ratchet stormed around the corner, "I told you not to use your voice box. Let it self repair first!" We laughed as they walked off. After we stopped giggling we walked down to the outer air field. I set 'Belle down and she ran towards Epps. He climbed down the stairs of the plain that we were going to take, and jumped onto the tarmac as 'Belle careened into his legs. He wobbled a little before smiling at her and patting her back. "Hey 'Belle. You two ready to go?" He said looking up at us. We nodded and Annabelle started jumping around him. "Twee Uncle Epps! Me going to!"

We chuckled and I crouched down next to her. "Sorry Annie, you can't go with us this time." She frowned and stomped her foot. "But me wanna go!" I sighed, "Maybe you can come with us next time, okay?" She hung her head before nodding. The three of us turned around as we heard Optimus Prime walking toward us. "Are you three ready?" We nodded and the men went inside the plane. I turned to follow them into the plane when Optimus stopped me. "Thunder." I turned around. "Yes Prime?" He knelt down in front of me. "You are going to be flying over possibly hostile territory. I want you to protect Epps and Lennox at your utmost ability." I nodded, "You got it Prime." I saluted and again turned to go into the plane when a shout stopped me.

"Hey!" I smiled as I turned back around. Ironhide was coming towards the plane. "Hey Dad." He smiled at me. "You weren't planning on leaving without saying good-bye to your old bot, were you?" I held my arms out for a hug and grinned. He scooped me up into his servo and brought me up to his faceplate. I hugged his neck cables and smiled. "I'll be back soon Dad. I love you." He nodded and set me back down in front of the plane. I waved at the two Autobots before walking inside the plane and closed the door.

I went up to the pilot's cabin. "We ready for take-off?" Will nodded as he domed his helmet. I went and sat down on a seat and relaxed. We soon took off and headed towards our destination. I relaxed into the seat as Epps called over the intercom. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable kid, we got a ways to go." I slightly reclined the chair and closed my eyes.

"Thunder!" I woke up to the sound of Epps and Will shouting at me in unison. I shot up straight and looked around. We were caught in a massive storm and and being tossed around like a paper airplane. I stumbled to the cabin and grabbed the back of the seats. "What's going on?!" I shouted against the howling wind. They looked back at me as a scream sounded from the aisle. My blood froze in my veins as I spun around and saw Annie laying down covering her head. "Annabelle?!" I ran over to her and grabbed her as something struck the wing. She screamed as the plane began to plummet. "Mayday mayday! We're going down!" I felt my stomachs rise into my throat as we began to spiral downwards. "Hang on!" Lennox shouted as an island came into view. I hugged the now sobbing Annabelle to my chest as we crashed into something before coming to a grinding halt.

"Thunder? ANNABELLE?!" I let go of her and looked up to see Will looking down at us with a few cuts on his forehead and face while Epps looked over his shoulder with the same results. I stood up and she scuttled over to Will and hugged his legs. He looked at me like he was clue-less and I shook my head in a small signal. "Okay, let's find out where we are, and then we can worry about how to get home." Epps said as we went over to the door. I slowly opened it and looked out into the lush green jungle. Currently we were stuck in a precarious position up in the crown of a tree. I backed up and closed the door. I smirked at the three. "Haven't landed yet." Will tried the satellite phone as Epps and Annabelle sat on the seats with me on the seats. I was about to say something when a distant sound reached my ears. "Shh!" I stood up and froze. _'They sound like, hmmm... uh-oh.'_ I scrambled for a window and cleared the fog off of the glass and frantically looked around. I heard the footsteps come closer and then they stopped. We had all frozen and I could distinctly hear heavy breathing. All four of us were already unnerved and that just made it worse as I looked out the front of the plane. I gasped as it was ripped off. Annie screamed as the large Spinosaurus roared.

I pushed her in front of me as we all scrambled to get to the back of the plane. Annie was screaming her head off as all of the weight shifted to the back of the plane and we fell out of the tree. The plane landed on end and Annie wrapped her arms around me as the plane landed on its side. They held perfectly still as I looked out the window. "He's gone." I whispered before pressing Annie's head against my chest as she sobbed. "Shh, it's okay sweetie." "Hey Will, that satellite phone work?" "No," He growled, "I can't get a strong signal!" I stood up in the small space that we were in. "Okay, Optimus made it my job to protect you three. So our best option would be to head for the coast." Epps nodded and stood up. "We landed almost in the heart of the island so we're gonna have to get going." I let Annie go and she ran to her Dad. I walked over to the open section of the plane and looked around. "All clear." We came out of the plane and into the forest. Will tried the satellite phone again, but the signal was gone. We came up to the base of a large jungle tree as it grew dark. Annie climbed on my back and I climbed up to the thick crown of the tree with Epps and Will following me. They picked places close to me as I lay down on my back and wrapped my arms around an already nodding off Annie and slowly fell asleep.

**Hoped you guy's enjoyed that! Working on chapter two!**

**All flames will be used to roast marsh mellows and make yummy smores!**


	2. What do we do now? (sorry for shortnes)

**And now we have chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome and all flames will be used to make smores. :)**

Chapter two; What do we do now?

I awoke to a frightened gasp and a scrambling sound. I sat up and saw Lennox holding Annabelle and hiding behind a branch with Epps. "Thunder! Quick, get over here!" He hissed. I cocked my head to one side and looked around. I saw a brontosaurus standing there looking at us. I 'awwed' and walked over to him. I picked up a bunch of leaves off a branch before holding them out. He lowered his in front of me as Annie wiggled out of her Dads grasp and ran over to me. "Annabelle! Get back here!" "It's okay Daddy. He's a fwiendly dinosawr." They slowly came out from behind their branch and watched as he stretched his neck even higher to eat more leaves. "Come on, we have to get out of here." Epps said as he started climbing back down the tree. Annie climbed on my back and I climbed down with Lennox following me.

I jumped to the floor and let Annie climb down. "I'm gonna check the perimeter real quick. Annie, go stay with your Daddy." She nodded and ran over to them. They formed a real small wall around her and I went forward. There was a little rise in front of us. I climbed it and went down a bit before I found a mound with smooth white rocks in it. My last thought was, _'Those aren't rocks...'_

Epps and Lennox jumped to attention as a shout came from the direction Thunder had gone. "SCRAPLETS!" They looked at the little hill and saw her come blazing over it. "We need to leave NOW!" She grabbed Annies hand and took off running in the opposite direction. They glanced at each other before walking to the edge of the hill and looked down. They saw the mounds that I had seen and froze, "Oh man." They tore off after me as eight pairs of eyes glared after us.

I stopped at the edge of a glade and sat down. I let Annie sit next to me when the two men finally caught up with us. They collapsed to the ground panting and Epps glanced at me, "So what was that?" I looked at him as I leaned against the trunk of a tree. "Raptor, Velociraptor. Third deadliest prehistoric reptile. Hunt and live in packs. Main motto for their hunting is 'You see it, **they** see you.' Two killing claws, one on each middle toe and basically mortally wound you before eating you while you're still alive." I could almost see them gulp by the time I was done. "So what was that fang factory back there?" Lennox said as he jerked his thumb back towards the direction of the crash site. "Yeah, was that a T-rex?"

I shook my head. "Bigger." Their eyes nearly bugged out when they saw the tooth that I had managed to snag before we left the tree. "Spinosaurus, number one predator. Unlike it's cousin, the Tyranasaurus, he can see you even if you don't move." They looked at me as I leaned against the trunk of the tree. Annie perked up as she saw something by my foot. "Baby dinosaur!" My eyes flew open and I looked around. There by my foot was a little green dinosaur. Their nickname was 'Compy.' Also an equivalent to Piranas or Scraplets. "Up in the trees!" They hesitated before doing what I said as more of the little dino's swarmed into the clearing. Annie started climbing behind Lennox and infront of Epps as I brought up the rear. I heard Annie scream as she grabbed an old rotted branch. I stretched my arm out and caught her as she fell past me. She shrieked as she dangled over tiny snapping jaws. I pulled her up and let her wrap her arms around my neck. I reached the two men up in the thick confines of the tree and they helped pull me over the edge of the branch.

I let Annie climb into her Dad's arms before leaning over edge of the branch and looking down at the swarm of Compys. I watched them closely as they nervously looked around before running off into the brush. I felt the tree shake and quickly looked at a puddle and saw ripples form in a steady beat before I heard a 'throom throom'. "Uh-oh..."

**OOOH! Cliffhanger! Wait up for chapter three!**

**Thunder signing out! **


End file.
